Holding Cell
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when someone you care about is in lock up?


**Holding Cell**

Disclaimer: CBS may owns Criminal Minds, but I own the series on dvd though.

Summary: While away on a consult, Hotch winds up in a holding cell making Emily desperate to see him to get him out.

Timeline: AU Present Day

A/N: This quick oneshot got stuck in my head and I needed to get it out, so please leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"I don't like jail, they got the wrong kind of bars in there." Charles Bukowski<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she tapped her foot at the sheriff's office, and she glared when she saw the deputy smirk at her then wink.<p>

"Ugh." Emily said folding her arms across her chest 'How the hell did this all happen?'

Emily turned to look at the clock, 'Hopefully they'll get here soon.'

Emily saw the sheriff open his office door, "Agent Prentiss?"

Emily hurried over, purposely bumping the smirking deputy into the cabinet he was leaning on and was pleased to hear him mutter an "Ow."

Wandering into Sheriff Burke's office, Emily stood as the older man sat behind his desk, offering her a seat she shook her head.

"Sheriff" Emily said trying to convey her faked respect for the older man "You need to release Agent Hotchner immediately."

The sheriff shook his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that. He slugged one of my deputies. My son."

* * *

><p>Tilting her head to the side, "Sheriff, if you refuse to release Agent Hotchner, I'll have no choice but to go to the Mayor, who invited us in, and personally file sexual harassment papers against your son."<p>

"What?" Sheriff Burke asked standing "You will do no such thing, Agent Prentiss."

"Sheriff" Emily said straightening her back to stand tall "Your deputy repeatedly made crude comments to me, was hitting on me while Hotchner and I were giving a preliminary profile and tried to grope me in the copy room. If that doesn't scream unwanted blatant sexual harassment then I believe you need to go to a refresher course and take your son with you."

"Excuse me?" Sheriff Burke bellowed "I will not be spoken to in this type of manner. And you will think wise young lady before making idle threatens against my deputies."

Raising an eyebrow to the sheriff, "I'm going back to the holding cell to see Agent Hotchner and if you even think of trying to stop me I'll have the Internal Affairs, the FBI and every public official in here and strip you and your sleazy son of your badges."

* * *

><p>Emily stormed out of the sheriff's office, leaving the sheriff in shock at her tone and attitude.<p>

"Out of my way!" Emily ordered passing through the deputies and officers in the small bullpen and passing by Deputy Burke who grinned at her "Get the hell back."

"Why?" Deputy Burke asked "You going to slug me like your FBI boyfriend did?"

Emily held a malicious smirk "No, I'll shoot you in your family jewels if you don't move."

A female deputy smiled at that, seeing the brunette agent with a serious look on her face.

"I think she means it, Bobby." the female deputy said "Get out of the agents way."

"Quiet Kendall." the deputy said.

Placing her hand on her gun holster, Emily said, "I'm not even going to count to three."

A male deputy behind Deputy Burke grabbed him pulling him back, "She's serious."

* * *

><p>Emily strolled pass the deputies and headed to the back for the holding cell only to be stopped by a large deputy.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am" the large deputy with the name tag reading Farrell stopped her "You can't go back there."

Flashing her badge, "FBI. My superior is back there, I'm here to get him."

"Don't let her back there, Farrell." Sheriff Burke said leaning against his office door frame.

Turning around Emily saw both Burkes smirk at her, and she turned around to the apologetic looking Farrell.

"Sorry Agent" Farrell said "But unless you are an attorney, or questioning a prisoner you can't go back there."

"No?" Emily said feeling the walls close in on her, she needed to see Hotch "How about if I was a suspect? Do you separate the men and the women here?"

"No." Farrell said "But I don't see how that will..."

Emily strolled out noticing that besides Farrell and Kendall, a few of the deputies didn't like the treatment she or Hotch had received from either Burkes.

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the parking lot and noticed Officer Kendall walking out towards her.<p>

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss" Kendall said "How Sheriff and Deputy Burke are treating you. Do you need anything?"

Staring at the line of police cruisers, Emily made up her decision and turned to the female deputy "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Kendall said "What can I do?"

"Make sure that Agents Rossi and Jareau get in to see us." Emily told her "And tell them the treatment that Hotch and I received from the sheriff and his son."

"Ok." Kendall said raising an eyebrow "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Emily said picking up a baseball bat that was lying in front of the small sheriff's station "Can you tell me which one is Deputy Burke's cruiser?"

Kendall smiled as she pointed to the police cruiser seeing the brunette agent go after the car.

Sheriff Burke stood up when he heard the sound of broken glass reverberating through the small station.

"DAD!" Deputy Burke shouted "Come out here."

Both father and son raced out the station to see Emily dropping the baseball bat and being handcuffed by Officer Kendall.

"My police cruiser." Deputy Burke whined out glaring at the female agent "You're going to pay for this."

* * *

><p>Hotch heard the main door to the jail cells open and saw a female officer bringing in a handcuffed Emily to a holding cell across from Hotch's.<p>

"I'll check that call for you." Kendall told Emily as she closed the door to the holding cell.

"Thanks, Kendall." Emily said pulling the small chair up to look at Hotch who was staring at her "So what's new?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Hotch asked.

"Me?" Emily said nonchalantly "Just smashed Deputy Burke's police cruiser."

"Smashed?" Hotch repeated "Why the hell did you do that? I told you to call the BAU for help not join me in a matching cell."

Sighing Emily said "I spoke with the sheriff, as soon as he knew why you slugged it out with junior, there was no way he was letting you go. In fact there was no way he was letting me come back here. Even after threatening his and sonny boy's badges. Told him his son's unwanted behavior of me, was blatant sexual harassment and if he didn't see that then he and his kid needed a refresher course. Told him I'll go to the mayor, the Internal Affairs division and the FBI, he didn't even blink at that."

Hotch shook his head, "But you did call Dave and JJ right? Told them where we are."

"Yep" Emily said "First thing I did before I threatened to shoot Burke Jr in the family jewels."

Hotch smirked at that and asked "So are you ok?"

Emily smiled "I am more then ok, seeing you slug that sleazy pig. And it didn't hurt taking a baseball bat to his car. Better then therapy."

Flashing her his dimples "I'll have to remember that next time."

Emily smirked and said, "You know there is always the sheriff's car out there when we're freed."

Hotch laughed, "Do you know how long it will take for them to get here?"

"Not long." Emily said "Especially since a few of those deputies hate the Burke's. So I'm sure they'll sweep JJ and Dave through."

* * *

><p>Sheriff Burke looked up from his desk to see his son chatting up with a few of the female deputies on his staff and sighed, 'Kid is always getting us into trouble. Damn it.'<p>

He saw a young blonde and an older Italian enter his station and wondered who they were as he signed the complaint on his desk regarding the incident with the FBI agents.

Standing up he saw his officer Kendall open the door, "Sheriff? Agents Rossi and Jareau from the FBI."

"Send them in." Burke said scanning his station for his son, making an gesture for him to follow in the agents.

JJ and Dave walked in and saw the look the sheriff flashed his son.

"Yes?" Burke asked seeing the no-nonsense look on both agents face.

"Sheriff Thomas Burke?" JJ asked pulling out official documents "This is an official requisition demanding the release of Agents Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss."

JJ slammed the documents on the sheriff's desk, to which Dave added "Failure to due so, will put you in direct violations orders with the FBI director, Mayor Paul Lewiston and Governor Branch."

Sheriff Burke's jaw dropped and Officer Kendall smirked at the older man's anger.

* * *

><p>"I'll go get the Agents" Kendall said leaving the room before the Sheriff could complain, and Deputy Burke entered the office.<p>

"Deputy Robert Burke?" Dave said taking the other document from JJ.

"Yes?" Deputy Burke replied looking from his father to the two agents "How can I help you?"

"Here." Dave said handing him the paper "On acting orders from the Mayor, you have been placed on immediate suspension following a sexual harassment claim."

Both Burke's eyes widen at that to which the deputy added "Claim? Filed by who that FBI chick?"

"Not just Agent Prentiss" JJ said adding the agent titled "But also the claims of three female deputies and two female paramedics."

"You'll have alot of explaining to do, when the Internal Affairs gets down here." Dave said giving the deputy a glare.

"Internal Affairs?" Sheriff Burke said.

* * *

><p>The door opened with Kendall allowing Hotch and Emily in.<p>

"Yep." Emily said "See the Internal Affairs doesn't take to lightly on blatant abuse of authority or..."

"That reminds me where was my head? Here sheriff" JJ said handing her last piece of paper work "You've been fired."

"Fired?" Sheriff Burke said "What?"

"Abuse of authority, cover ups and what was that last one, Dave?" JJ asked.

"Violating Agent Hotchner's Civil Liberties to make a phone call to a lawyer, his superiors and..." Dave said.

"I don't have to hear this, step out of my station." Burke ordered the federal agents.

Officer Kendall stepped forward after seeing the nod from Emily and Hotch "Sir, if you'll just step out from the desk and remove you're hardware."

"Who the hell do they think can run this place better than me?" Burke demanded as he and his son were stripped of their shields once they saw the Internal Affairs officers come in.

"Anyone else." Farrell commented grinning when he saw Kendall and another officer escorted Burke and his son out of the sheriff's office to a holding cell.

* * *

><p>"Can we blow this poe dunk town yet?" Emily asked when Hotch and her got into the Bureau issued SUV.<p>

"You always seem to make friends wherever you go, don't you?" JJ asked teasing the brunette.

"Well you know me, always making an impression." Emily joked back seeing Hotch raise his lips in a small smile.

As the two dark haired agents sat in the back, Emily poked him and asked quietly "You ok?"

Shaking his head, Hotch said lightly "I should of protected you better from that sleazy little deputy."

Reaching out, she lightly held his hand, "You slugged the weasel and ended up in a holding cell. You did protect me."

"And you had to bail me out by calling JJ and Dave to rescue my butt from a holding cell." Hotch commented quietly.

"Well if my sore back has anything to say about it, they rescued me from one too after trashing that cruiser." Emily said rubbing her free hand against their entwined ones.

Hotch smirked at that, "Well at least you got your fun."

"Didn't you get yours?" Emily asked "Seeing that sheriff and his son knocked off their high horse and suspended?"

Looking deep in thought "Well, yeah. That helped too."

* * *

><p>Kissing Hotch's cheek, "And besides I think it was sexy, you riding to my rescue."<p>

Chuckling, Hotch pulled her in closer ignoring the prying eyes of the two agents in the front seat "So tell me... How much fun was it plotting the demise of the sheriff and the deputy?"

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Not as much fun as plotting several scenarios with you, me and some fun role playing."

Pulling back Hotch smirked and said, "Yeah? Like what?"

Whispering in his ear, "Escaped prisoner? Naughty female warden?"

"I think that sounds like fun." Hotch said.

"Ew" JJ said "I so don't want to know what you two are even talking about."

Glaring at the blonde Emily said "And like I needed to hear about the media liaison having a liaison with the famous author?"

Dave gasped looking over at JJ and Hotch said, "And score one for team Hotchner."

"You two suck." JJ muttered.

* * *

><p>"A woman says to a man, 'I haven't seen you around here.' 'Yes, I just got out of jail for murdering my wife.' 'So you're single...'" Henny Youngman<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See this review button thing down here? I think he's broken, so why not give it a try and leave a review to test it out...


End file.
